Chosen One
by KirbyxRibbon4ever
Summary: After a series of unusual events, Raymond is chosen by Kirby to aid him in dethroning King Dedede. Sorry if the summary and the story sucks. This is my first fanfiction. Easy on the flames. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful August morning as Raymond steps outside to smell the fresh air. He was waiting on the corner of Locust and Wilkes where he was waiting for a bus to take him from his home on the Westside of Davenport all the way over to a community college in Bettendorf. He showed his bus pass to the driver as he pulls out his Nintendo DS. He put into the GBA slot Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and started to play it while on the bus. He managed to beat the final level known as Candy Constellation and was getting ready to face Dark Meta Knight when he arrived at his destination. He put his DS in his pocket and proceeded to this one office where Amy was waiting for him. "I see that you arrived on time today. Let's get down to business. Your final decision on your honors independent study is doing some research on the math concept Chaos. I think this subject will fit you perfectly. I know you are very good at math." Raymond replied, "I agree. I want to make sure that this project is challenging and fun at the same time." "I think that is a great thing to say. I always wanted you to excel in college and beyond." "How about we meet every other week on Fridays at noon to go over my progress?" Amy in approval, "That sounds like a great idea. I'll e-mail you once I received word that the committee has approved this project. They will be meeting tomorrow afternoon." Raymond leaving said, "Thanks. Bye." Amy replied, "Have a good one."

Raymond then was on his way back to where the bus dropped him off. He got his bus pass ready and also his DS so that he can finish off Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. All of a sudden he looked out one of the college's windows to see a bolt of lightning flashing bright yellow in color strike a tree outside. It immediately caught on fire. Everyone that was in the area at the time was in total shock, and they immediately call the authorities. Raymond in disbelief immediately ran towards the doors leading to the bus stop. He got his bus pass out ready to show the driver that was almost at the bus stop. All of a sudden he saw another lightning strike. This time he found the source of the strikes. The figure was a cloud with a large eye in the middle and 12 spikes around its body. Raymond in disbelief immediately identified this figure as the cloud monster Kracko from the Kirby video games.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Kracko was ready to strike again, he immediately ran back towards the college. However, a lightning strike caused the roof to collapse and thus make it unsafe to enter. Raymond then ran for his life towards a high school nearby. All of a sudden, one of Kracko's lightning bolts lands within inches of Raymond and caused him to fly backwards a few feet. He barely sat up from the impact when Kracko hovered above him. Raymond closed his eyes fearing he was going to die. All of a sudden he heard Kracko's eye being hit with something. He opened his eyes to see something pink on his shoulder. He went to touch it and noticed that it was alive. Raymond slowly turns around to see the eight-inch tall pink puffball known as Kirby. Raymond then notices two swords nearby. He picked one up and tossed it towards Kirby. He grabbed onto a wall as Kirby inhaled the sword and become Sword Kirby. Raymond grabbed the other sword to battle Kracko with. The battle was intense as the two blocked the lightning bolts with the swords. Then as Kracko was swooping down towards them, Kirby and Raymond in unison ran towards it and perform a huge slash. The eye was severely cut as the cloudy substance around it disappeared. Kracko was defeated. Kirby then dropped the sword ability and then gave Raymond a hug. He also gave him a letter that somehow Kirby himself wrote.

Raymond goes on to read it. "Dear Raymond. King Dedede accidentally opened a portal to your planet in an attempt to go to Ripple Star and force the queen to give up her throne. He was also planning on forcing Ribbon, my lover, to join his side. Dedede also plans on making my home planet of Popstar a planet full of evil and chaos. Meta Knight says that if this happens, then there would be no way of finding new star warriors after he passes and it is time to train the generation after mine. That's when I got Meta Knight and a few others together and we borrowed some magic so that we could see all of Earth. It took us about three days to figure out the basics of what you humans and all other creatures are like. We then started to look over several people that could help us put an end to Dedede's evil ways. We then noticed you were a huge fan of mine with nearly every single video game based off of me. You also happened to have several other merchandises as well. We then heard you say that you would do anything to go to Dreamland and get away from the corruption and hard times you have been having as of late. I decided to go meet you right away as soon as I heard word that Dedede was sending Kracko to where you are, even though he didn't realize that we was watching what he was up to. Apparently, he now wants a little bit of Earth as well. We need you to go to Dreamland so that you can achieve your destiny. The portal can be found on top of Sears Tower in Chicago, Illinois. As soon as you enter the portal, you will quickly change from being a human to being exactly like me. You will be pink and have the exact same abilities as me, including being able to inhale and use copy abilities. It would be like we are twins. After you land in Dreamland, the portal to Earth will be closed forever. However, the portal to Ripple Star is still not safe. You are the chosen one that will help us dethrone Dedede for good. Yours truly, Kirby your favorite star warrior"

"Wow!" Raymond said after reading it, "It would be an honor to do such a thing. I am kind of sick and tired of where I have been living at. I was hoping to finish college, but due to the fact that the building was almost destroyed, and with me having no money. Let's go over to my house. Ok Kirby?" Kirby replied with a smile, "Poyo poyo." "Ok then let's catch a bus." All of a sudden, however, Kirby pulled out a cell phone with a star on top of it. He pressed a button and in a few seconds a warpstar appeared. "Cool, I always wanted to ride on one," Raymond said as it grew big enough to accompany his size. Kirby then sat on one of five arms of the star as Raymond sat right behind him. Kirby then said, "Poyo poyo." Raymond then realized that he better hold on tight. They then were off at a high speed. Raymond did manage to direct Kirby to the one street that led to his house and told him to follow it from above. As soon as Raymond detected his house, he pointed to it. They managed to land slowly on the front lawn as the warpstar shrunk to a pocket able size. Kirby then puts it away as they entered the door. That's when he noticed that everybody that he lives with is gone. He then told Kirby if he was hungry and he said yes. He goes on ahead and cooks for him two boxes of hamburger helper. He had on his own some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It took Kirby ten seconds to finish his food and Raymond about two minutes. He laughed and said, "Aw you are so cute. I can't wait until I look just like you Kirby." Kirby responded with a very happy "poyo." "Do you want to rule Dreamland when we dethrone Dedede?" Raymond asked. "Poyo poyo!" "How about getting married to Ribbon and have some baby star warriors of your own?" Kirby blushed and said, "Poyo." Raymond then showed him some of his stuff, including his video game collection. He then received a phone call from mom saying that they noticed that Kracko nearly killed him and the fact that Kirby probably has arrived. She also said that it is time that he can go on ahead and look for someone to live with. She then gets off after a while. Raymond then realized that nearly the entire household was in Hawaii for a vacation. He then puts Kirby in a room next to his bedroom. The two then go to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

When Raymond woke up the next morning, he saw a bunch of media outside the front door. He went outside to talk to them. They said that they saw a little bit of what happened yesterday with the Kracko incident. They also wanted to know if Kirby is for real. Raymond told them to wait for a second. He went to wake up Kirby and told him if he wanted to be on Earth television. He hesitated but then said "poyo" in approval. Raymond picked him up and slowly went outside where all the cameras and microphones are. He held Kirby up high for the world to see. Raymond then recaps what he and Kirby been through the past 24 hours. As soon as the media left, Raymond notices $1,000 lying on the ground. He picks it up and tells Kirby that they need to go to the library for quick research. With that Kirby gets the warpstar ready for a short ride to the main branch downtown. Raymond looked up and printed off Greyhound departure times to Chicago, a hotel to stay at for one night, and the hours of the Sears Tower and how to get onto its roof, not just the highest floor that tourists can go to. It took him almost the entire two hour computer limit to get the info needed. He and Kirby then ran as fast as they could to the bus station a few blocks away. They went to the ticket counter and immediately asked for the next available one way tickets to Chicago. They waited for about an hour for the bus to show up. While on the four hour bus ride, Kirby watched Raymond get a 100% completion on Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. He even manages to beat Dark Mind, the final boss, without getting hit. Kirby became very pleased with him. Raymond was imagining that he was in the game considering he would become exactly like Kirby as soon as he appears on Dreamland. They then took a taxi to the Holiday Inn about five miles away from Sears Tower. After they checked in and was in their rooms, Raymond ordered a medium sausage and mushroom pizza for himself and Kirby an extra large cheese pizza. Once they gobbled up all of the pizza, he turned on the TV in the hotel room and played Kirby 64 the Crystal Shards. There was a 30 minute play limit, but Raymond paid the receptionist enough money to play for four hours. That gave him enough time to collect all of the shards in the game and defeat 02. Kirby was blushing like crazy during the entire game because of his lover Ribbon. He especially goes crazy when he sees himself getting kissed on the cheek by her during the ending cutscene. Afterwards, they decided to lie down and get plenty of rest for tomorrow. Kirby and Raymond hold hands while they were asleep.

Meanwhile on Ripple Star, Ribbon was blushing at pictures of Kirby. The queen then told her to start getting ready for the big ceremony to crown the new Queen of Ripple Star, which is in two days. Ribbon is one of the candidates to be the new queen, but she had some stiff competition to deal with. Little did they know that King Dedede from Dreamland would be showing up.


	4. Chapter 4

Raymond and Kirby received a wake-up call at around 6:30 in the morning. Raymond immediately took a shower and got Kirby all cleaned up. Afterwards, the two checked out of the hotel and left some money. Raymond had $250 left to pay to get into Sears Tower with a little extra to catch a train nearby. During their walk to the station, they got a huge breakfast knowing that it will be a while before they ate again when they arrive at Dreamland. Once they got onto the station, some of the citizens had a weird look towards Kirby. Thankfully, they just minded their own business. After getting off the train, they walked up the stairs back above ground. Raymond then starts to have weird feelings within his body. He realizes it is probably from the fact that the portal is not too far away and he isn't going to be human after going through it. They ran as quickly as they could to the front doors of the tower. As soon as they open, Raymond and Kirby quickly get in and pass through the metal detector. Raymond then asked one of the security guards if he knows about the portal on the tower's roof. He said that he knew Raymond and Kirby would show up eventually. Raymond then gave the security guard the $250, and the guard led them to the staff elevator that allows people to go above the viewing floor. After a fast 30 second ride, they stopped at the floor right below the roof. Raymond's weird feelings inside him start to get even stronger as the two climbed a ladder with a hatch on top that opened the way to the roof. Once they were on it, Raymond starts to have final thoughts about what he is going to experience. They decided to go ahead and run for it. Before they started to run, however, a creature known as the mini-boss Iron Man appeared from the portal. "You will never get past me," he said with an evil tone. The two then fought him. Kirby inhaled and spit back out some of the debris that Iron Man caused while jumping. He manages to hit Raymond and nearly knocks him off the roof. Raymond, however, manages to step away from the ledge as Iron Man made a desperate charge towards him. Raymond ducks the attack, and Iron Man's own momentum caused him to go over the edge as he was holding on tightly. He looked at him and shakes his head. With a couple of big stomps on his hands, Iron Man fell over 100 feet to the ground. He was dead on impact. Raymond and Kirby then ran and jumped into the portal before it was too late.

Once they got on the other side, Raymond looks at himself and notices that he looked exactly like Kirby. He wanted to try out his new abilities, but then he realizes that they were inside King Dedede's throne room. They decided it would be best if they snuck out of there. Thankfully, Meta Knight was nearby and led them to his room. He, his followers Blade and Sword, Raymond, and Kirby all sat down to discuss Dedede's current plan. "He will be going to Ripple Star tomorrow to interrupt an important ceremony for tomorrow," Meta Knight said with a concern in his eyes, "We need to find a way to follow him without being detected by the waddle dees. Once we are on Ripple Star, we then need to warn the queen and all of the candidates who will be taking over the throne. And yes Kirby, one of the candidates is Ribbon." Kirby immediately blushed but also at the same time had a concerned look. "You and Raymond should go to Cappy Town now to meet some of the others. Kirby, you need to train the chosen one how to use the same abilities as him." Raymond responded, "I can teach him how to speak in English a little bit as well along with Tiff, if she is around. After all, Kirby could be the new king after we get rid of Dedede." Kirby then spoke with a loud "poyo" as he knew he always wanted to rule Dreamland after several years of adventures on Popstar and some of the other planets. "You Kirby will need to lead us to the queen's castle as I was never by your side when you went there the first time to save it from Dark Matter. For now let's get ready for tomorrow." With that Meta Knight went to create a distraction for Kirby and Raymond to get out of the castle without being detected. They then quickly got into town and all of the citizens got confused when they saw two pink puffballs. Raymond explained the situation as precise and brief as possible. They then went to Tiff's and Tuff's house. They were now teenagers. As the matter of fact, Tiff was almost ready to be an adult. Tiff immediately gives both Kirby and Raymond a hug. "I glad that you can make it to Dreamland. Do you guys need something to eat?" Both Raymond and Kirby said yes. Tiff then gave the two some coupons for free all you can eat buffet at Chef Kawasaki's. Tuff, now 16, interrupts and says, "Hey Raymond would you like to play some soccer?" Raymond declined saying, "We got too much to do. After me and Kirby eat, Kirby has to help me learn how to use the copy ability among others. Also Tiff, I was wondering if you and I together can teach Kirby how to talk. I have a funny feeling that he will be King after we get rid of that obnoxious penguin of yours." Tiff giggled, "Sure." With that they stepped inside the restaurant to see it empty as usual. Kawasaki notices and says, "What? Two pink puffballs? I will be busy I guess." Raymond then explained the situation. "Oh that's interesting good luck with that. Here have some food." Kawasaki then gave both Raymond and Kirby something very filling. Kirby then motions Raymond to watch. He sees how Kirby inhales. Raymond then gave it a shot and he learned the technique very quickly. After they were done, Kirby and Raymond walked over to Kirby's house for some more training. Kirby taught him how to take in huge amounts of air and hold it to float. Raymond learned this eventually and was at tops 20 feet in the air. Finally, Kirby pointed to two small patches of rock. Raymond saw how Kirby ran in place which helped him inhale with great force. Kirby then swallowed the rock and became Stone Kirby. Kirby even showed him how to use the stone ability and how to get rid of it when it is no longer necessary. It took Raymond three tries to get the technique down. He manages to swallow the rock and notices his skin turning brown and a hat magically appears on his head. Raymond successfully copied the stone ability. He even managed to turn into stone. Once the training was over, Kirby showed him the house. They then decided that they will go on ahead and rest for a while. Kirby also told Raymond that he would have him meet Wispy Woods before it was time for them to go to Ripple Star. They then fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirby and Raymond woke up the next morning ready to go pay a visit to Wispy Woods. After walking for about ten minutes, his voice echoed. "What brings you to Wispy Woods Kirby?" he asked. Kirby points to Raymond. "Oh, so this must be the chosen one Meta Knight told me about. Are you getting a good grip on Kirby's abilities?" Raymond replied, "Poyo, I learned how to float, the copy ability, etc. quite quickly. I really think that Dedede has no chance of stopping two pink puffballs from dethroning him." Kirby interrupts, "Poyo poyo!" "I know I said poyo. I think it is cuter, though, when you say it." Wispy then said, "Well I supposed you got to go meet Meta Knight now. Want some apples to hold you two off?" Kirby and Raymond both agreed to have some. They managed to eat about five apples a piece in about 15 seconds. Then all of a sudden Meta Knight appears. "Kirby and Raymond, we must make haste and get ready to go to Ripple Star. Dedede will be going there at around 3:00 pm this afternoon. That will be right when the ceremony starts." With that the three left to go have some final words with Tiff, Tuff, and the rest of their friends.

Meanwhile Ribbon and the rest of the candidates were getting ready as the crowning ceremony was about to begin. The retiring queen then called for some order. "Listen up great citizens of Ripple Star. Today, I am stepping down as queen due to age. We have five fairies that are very well deserving of their nomination. This was not easy for me and my panel to decide on one person to be queen. You all have outstanding qualities that separate you from the rest of the people living on this great planet. With that I will allow final comments to be made by our candidates." All of the speeches were awesome. Ribbon, who was nervous, said, "I should be queen because I am dedicated to protecting this planet from all outside forces. I also will make sure this place is more fun and enjoyable for anyone who wants to visit. I have saved this planet from Dark Matter in the past, and I'll do more great things if I become queen." With that the soon to be former queen spoke with her panel and got a final decision together. "It is now time for the moment of truth. The new Queen of Ripple Star is..............Ashley!" Ribbon broke in tears that she somehow wasn't chosen as the new queen. "Don't worry Ribbon. I am pretty sure we can find a special position for you to embark in. How about you can be an ambassador to Popstar?" Ribbon blushed, "That would be great. I always want to see Kirby in person again someday." As soon as Ashley was about to be given the crown, a portal appears. Coming out of it were King Dedede and an onslaught of enemies. "King Dedede. It is nice to see you again. Please greet our new queen of Ripple Star Ashley and ambassador to your home planet of Popstar Ribbon." Dedede did not bother shaking hands and ordered his army to charge. Chaos soon followed as the fairies were running back inside their homes. They only knew Dedede's good side when he followed Kirby along his journey to find the missing crystal shards. After it settled down, Ribbon was in a good hiding spot with the new queen. She knew that the protection of the queen is first priority. Eventually, they say Dedede steal the throne. "Listen up everybody. I am here because you fairies need to do some labor work for me. I don't have enough stuff on Popstar to keep myself happy. I then discovered that if I take control of this planet, then I'll be the richest penguin in the galaxy. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ribbon did not want to do some heavy labor. Instead she wanted to settle down and find a male fairy to bond with. She wanted to have some kids as well. Deep down inside her, though, she wanted to marry the star warrior named Kirby. All of a sudden the same portal acted like more people were coming through it. Ribbon became very excited when she saw Kirby, Raymond, and Meta Knight.

"Which pink puffball is Kirby?" Raymond responded, "This one over here." Ribbon went over and gave Kirby a light kiss on the cheek. Kirby did not fell this time unlike the kiss during the ceremony following the defeat of 02. Ribbon then shook hands with Raymond and Meta Knight. Raymond then shouted at Dedede, "Hey you stupid penguin. I'm here, and we are here to dethrone you from not only Ripple Star but from Dreamland as well." Kirby responded, "Poyo that's right." Dedede in disbelief said, "How in the world did Kirby learn to talk?" Raymond responded, "Just thank me and Tiff for our efforts. Kirby, in truth, is barely old enough to take care of his own. He just needs some motivation." "Well you cannot dethrone me. I have way too many enemies to put in front of you. You might as well go back to Earth and be a human again." Meta Knight steps in, "You know the portal to Earth is closed forever. That planet is too dangerous for intergalactic travel because of its wars, selfishness, etc. The only reason why I agreed to work for you Dedede is that there was no other place for me to go after the Nightmare war." Dedede then ordered his men to attack. Kirby and Raymond immediately inhaled a charged punch shot and both gained the fighter ability. All of the enemies were being taken out at a fast pace with numerous Vulcan jabs by the two puffballs and sword swings with the Galaxia from Meta Knight. After all of the dust setteled, King Dedede was all alone. Kirby then stood up and said, "I want to become King of Dreamland. You self-proclaimed yourself as king, so you could make life miserable for the citizens." King Dedede then used his hammer to make one huge swing to flatten Kirby for good, but Ribbon was pulling on Dedede's clothes. "Why you little freak. Get out of my way." Dedede then was about to kill Ribbon when Kirby and Raymond came in with double Rising Breaks followed by a sword beam from Meta Knight's sword. Dedede fell from the impact. "Ok I admit it. I self-proclaimed myself as King of Dreamland so that I could bring some pride to my family. I want the citizens to suffer every time they disobey me. You are so lucky that you could dethrone the great King Dedede. There is no one on Popstar up to the important task. Farewell." Dedede then goes to sleep for good. Meta Knight said, "I wish I wouldn't have to do that your majesty, but you left me with no choice." Ribbon then went up to Kirby and said, "Thank you for helping me out once again." Kirby then lowered himself and pulled out a ring that was labeled it came from Rock Star. He then said to Ribbon, "Will you marry me?" Ribbon was blushing wildly. "Yes!" Kirby and Ribbon gave each other a long and passionate kiss on the lips. All of a sudden, Ashley, the new queen said, "What does that mean if Kirby is supposed to become King of Dreamland?" Ribbon replied, "I am going to be queen after all. Just not on this planet, but on Popstar. I'll still visit this place once in a while." "What about me," Raymond asked. "You can be my right-hand man," Kirby responded. "Cool." With that King Kirby, Queen Ribbon, Raymond, and Meta Knight stepped through the portal back to Popstar.

*author note: I will be doing a prologue later.*


	6. Prologue

Kirby and Ribbon decided to go to the Butter Building for their honeymoon for a little bit before they assume their royal duties. Raymond decided to go with as well. They managed to have a good time. A few days later, the royal couple set forth all of the rules that the citizens of Dreamland should obey. Raymond meanwhile made new duties for the waddle dees to follow. Everything seems to be put in place. During a particular night as the citizens were getting ready to go to sleep, Kirby asked, "Hey Ribbon. Do you want to have some kids?" Ribbon was very nervous about this question. "It will be awkward but yes." Tiff was eventually hired to be an official environmental ambassador. Raymond and Tiff eventually had a relationship of their own because they both like marine biology and are very smart. Dreamland was as peaceful as they can be. If there would be a threat, then Mike, Rose, and Mety, Kirby and Ribbon's children, will protect it.

The end.


End file.
